


Unicorn Lake Incident

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hataage! Kemonomichi
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Sex, Creampie, First Time, Hand Jobs, Horse cock, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Unicorns, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Irritated by her master's lack of attention, Shigure decides to take a relaxing walk out in the lake - and soon finds herself in the 'company' of a Unicorn.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 55





	Unicorn Lake Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to tag Kemonomichi with - whether 'Kemonomichi' (which I believe pertains to the manga side) or 'Hataage! Kemonomichi', which is the anime side and one I'm drawing inspiration from. I'll keep with the Hataage one for now; if need be I'm sure the tag wranglers can figure it out.
> 
> Might do one or two more fics for this fandom in the future; mostly Shigure, and maybe one or two about Fafnir. Got a half-completed one about Shigure still unfinished, not sure when that'll see the light of day.
> 
> Wiki link:  
> https://kemono-michi.fandom.com/wiki/Shigure
> 
> Enjoy~

''Geez... that idiot...''

Shigure breathed a deep, annoyed sigh; the pleasantly cool night air filling her lungs. Water lapped gently around her thighs as she stepped into the shallow lake, wading through the water with slow, thoughtless steps; no destination in mind other than simple wandering.

A light breeze wafted past her and she shivered lightly, the wind brushing against her naked body like a gentle touch. Unconsciously Shigure draped an arm over her round breasts and glanced back over her shoulder, her cheeks tinting pink as her eyes traced the treeline. Nobody was there to spy on her but she couldn't help but watch, barely resisting the urge to reach back and cover her ass from her immaterial voyeurs.

_'Haah...'_ Shigure shook her head and dropped her arms. Genzou should still be off doing whatever it was he was doing; she had no reason to be worried about him spying.

Just thinking about the bone-headed wrestler made her brow twitch, her prior annoyance rumbling back to the forefront of her mind. She never did and still didn't understand his obsession with animals, especially cute ones. He was practically surrounded by 'cute' girls – herself included, of course – yet he barely bat an eye at them. Hell, he went out of his way to make a point that he didn't view them even remotely with arousal. Despite accidentally walking in on them getting changed thrice now.

Part of her was relieved by that, since it meant she didn't have to worry about him spying or even molesting them – but another part of her almost wished he  _would_ look at them with arousal, love, or even lust. A traitorous part of her, but a very real one. She didn't suffer heat-cycles like some of her kind, but she had her own desires, and with how busy she'd been she had no chance to find some relief, and of course he was too thick-headed to initiate something with her. And like hell she would be the one to offer; she'd rather suffer quietly than be turned down and humiliated.

''Idiot...'' Shigure murmured for what felt like the thousandth time that day, running a hand through her long silver hair.

The sound of lapping water drew her attention, her wolf ears perking up. She stood still, the clean lake water gently rippling around her – before she heard water lapping again, like someone wading through it. Just as she was about to cover herself and bid a hasty retreat to the shoreline, she saw the source of the movement; and froze.

''Woah...''

Walking out from behind a group of low-hanging shrubs, was a Unicorn. Silver-white hide covered its body, flawless and matching the lilac mane stretching down its neck, a single beige-coloured horn jutting out from its forehead. The water came up to its underbelly but even then it retained its regal elegance, an almost-entrancing aura surrounding the mythical creature as it slowly wandered into the shallows.

Shigure stared in open awe at the rare beast, simply gazing upon it as it made its way towards her. Its black eyes glanced at her a few times but mostly roamed over the surrounding area, clearly here for the water and not because of her. Still she took the chance to shift closer, the water gently lapping around her bare thighs as she moved closer.

''Easy...'' Shigure murmured soothingly when it tilted its head towards her, raising her hands to show she meant no harm. ''I just wanna pet you... that's fine, right? I heard you bring good fortune to those that do, aha...?''

The Unicorn naturally didn't respond, simply staring at her expressionlessly as she approached. Despite the intensity of the stare Shigure didn't back down, maintaining her slow pace as she waded through the lake – until she soon reached its side. With deliberately slow movements she raised her right hand, resting it on the beast's head and slowly stroking; earning a soft horse-like snort. She smiled, laying her other hand on its side and stroking its flawless coat.

''So soft...'' Shigure whispered, a light smile playing at her lips as she petted the creature. ''You're a good boy, aren't you? Yes you are...''

A light giggle passed her lips as the Unicorn tilted its head towards her, sniffing her collarbone and licking her; its tongue rough and wet. Several more licks followed and she shivered pleasantly, finding the action to be oddly nice. However as the Unicorn tilted its head down and licked the top of her breast she flinched back, her cheeks turning red.

''Ah, that's a bit...'' Shigure smiled sheepishly, gently pushing on the creature's head.

The Unicorn was undeterred, its long tongue licking her breast with clear intent – a surprised moan escaping Shigure's lips as it grazed her nipple, the rough texture of the Unicorn's horn feeling so embarrassingly good against her tit. She quickly shook her head and pushed its head back a bit more, trying to convey she didn't want it to do that; but the Unicorn merely neighed softly and did it again.

_'D-Does it think I.. wanted to mate with it...?!'_ Shigure's cheeks became a bright scarlet at the thought, embarrassing swirling in her stomach as she made the connection.

She was naked, not covering herself and approaching a Unicorn, without any other males around. If that wasn't a sign that she was 'interested', at least to a Unicorn, she wasn't sure what was. And from what legends told, Unicorns weren't particular when it came to mates. They bred with whatever offered themselves, often siring large amounts of children from various races; helped by the fact their legend of good fortune drew in large groups of potential mates.

With her heart pounding Shigure backed up, the water lapping against her ass as she moved further back towards the shoreline, but the Unicorn slowly followed; its pace slow and deliberate, but not aggressive. Its tongue lapped out and she shivered as it licked her cheek, tilting its head down and licking her neck instead, the action so unintentionally erotic it left her squirming internally.

Just as she was nearing the shoreline, her heel hit something – and she fell back.

''Eek!'' Shigure yelped in surprise, wincing as she landed on her ass; water splashing around her and briefly leaving her coughing out the liquid that slipped into her open mouth.

It took only a few short moments to recover from her sudden fall, and when Shigure dared to open her eyes again she found the Unicorn right in front of her... with its long, hard cock on full display. Shigure froze solid, staring right at the Unicorn's long shaft, its sheer size and girth making something primal inside her quiver. She didn't have anything to compare to, being a virgin, but a mere glance told her she would struggle to find a human with such large size. Even an orc would be hard-pressed to beat it.

''A... Ah...'' Shigure licked her suddenly-dry lips, blinking owlishly at the beast's cock. ''I... I-I'm not...''

The wolf-girl shook her head quickly, hastily draping an arm over her exposed breasts and shyly crossing her legs, the water hiding everything below her stomach. Thanks to the shallow water everything above the Unicorn's knees were exposed, revealing its silver underbelly; and leaving her at eye-level with the beast's large cock.

Unfortunately the Unicorn either didn't understand her or didn't care, simply neighing lightly and shifting a little closer, the tip of its cock moving closer to her. Shigure gulped, her heart pounding as she stared at its length, running through hundreds of scenarios in her head. Sure, she could get away. She was pretty sure if she fought back the Unicorn would back off immediately. They weren't known for raping their mates, after all. They were fairly gentle souls; if she ran, it would let her go.

But did she want to? That, she was struggling to decide on. Her dignity refused to present herself to what amounted to a magical horse, but her inner desires were dearly tempted by it. Few got the once-in-a-lifetime chance to see a Unicorn, and even fewer got the chance to mate with one; it would be a rare, if not once-in-a-lifetime experience. And if things went south and she wanted to stop, she could always start fighting back and it'd back off. She had nothing but her virginity to lose here, and everything to gain.

Shigure bit her lip as the Unicorn shifted closer again, its cock poking her cheek; her breathing quickening as she found the beast looming over her; peering down at with her with something approaching lust.

''F... Fine...'' Shigure muttered softly, hesitantly uncovering her breasts. ''Y-You better... bring me good luck and stuff, okay?''

The Unicorn neighed unintelligibly, but she took that as a yes. An encouragement.

Swallowing her pride Shigure reached out, gently curling her fingers around the Unicorn's long cock. It was thick; her lithe fingers barely able to curl fully around its girth and only emphasising how inhumanly big it was, leaving her wondering if it would even fit in her mouth. Slowly she shifted her hand up and down its length, jerking it off with tentative slowness and eliciting a slow rumble from the magical horse, her cheeks darkening at the pleased sound.

Growing more confident she laid her other hand on its cock, using both her hands in sync to jerk it off. The Unicorn's cock throbbed in her hands but she didn't stop, embarrassed awe flooding her chest as she gazed upon the creature's dick; arousal beginning to ignite inside her pelvis. She quickly shook her head and focused on the Unicorn, moving her hands faster and watching it twitch in her lithe hands.

''Mn...'' Shigure hesitantly wiggled closer, her breath brushing over the Unicorn's cock. ''Um... h-here I go...''

The tip of the Unicorn's cock was tapered to a point, allowing her to easily kiss just the tip. The Unicorn huffed in what seemed like approval, encouraging Shigure to do it again – slowly peppering the tip of its cock with long, hesitate kisses. She didn't stop moving her hands as she kissed its cock, slowly becoming more confident when the magical horse made low, approving huffs and neighs.

Shigure's eyes widened as the Unicorn gently nudged its hips forwards, the tip of its cock pushing against her lips and nearly pushing inside. She quickly reared her head back and stared at it in surprise, her stomach twisting with nervousness... before she slowly leaned back in again, kissing the tip. With great hesitance the wolf-girl parted her lips, whimpering to herself as she slowly took the Unicorn's cock into her mouth; forced to open her jaw wide just to fit it inside.

_'Nn...'_ Shigure shuddered as its cock slowly slipped inside her mouth, pinning her tongue flat against the bottom of her mouth.  _'So big...'_

Despite her nervousness the wolf-girl kept on going; slowly sinking her head down the Unicorn's long cock until it hit the back of her throat. Reflexively she gagged, rearing her head back for a long few moments before trying again, consciously stifling her gag reflex as the beast's thick cock slipped down her throat, nearly suffocating her with its large size. However even with her mouth filled, she had barely a _fifth_ of the Unicorn's cock inside; there was no physical way she could _ever_ take its cock all the way to the base.

Shigure pushed her head down as far as she could, intimately feeling the Unicorn's cock dipping down her tight throat – when the beast gruffed, and bucked its hips. The wolf-girl spasmed as its cock plunged even deeper down her throat, blocking off her airways completely as its thick length filled her throat, leaving her feeling so incredibly filled it blanked her mind out. She got past her brief awe a split-second later; hastily pulling her head back and allowing her to suck in quick gasps of air, her chest heaving with her breaths.

''D-Don't...'' Shigure swallowed the saliva in her mouth. ''Don't do that...''

The Unicorn neighed wordlessly, pushing its long cock against her cheek; wiping her own saliva against her face. With a quiet grumble Shigure obeyed, holding the underside of its large cock and guiding it back into her mouth; moaning softly as her tongue was once more pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth. She obediently pushed herself down, more prepared this time and able to take a good portion of its cock inside her mouth, stopping only when the tip started to dip down her throat.

Shigure took a single deep breath, before she began to move – bobbing her head back and forth, her lips sliding along the beast's smooth cock and sucking it off earnestly, intimately feeling how it throbbed and pulsated on her tongue. She grew more eager the longer she did it, tasting its leaking arousal and enticing her to speed up, to pleasure the lucky beast and get her good luck reward.

''Mmph... Mn...'' Shigure's muffled moans only seemed to arouse the Unicorn more, its neighs becoming deeper and more rough; the magical horse panting from her ministrations.

The wolf-girl eagerly used her hands too; stroking its cock all over as she sucked it off, murmuring barely-coherent praises to the beast as she pleasured it. The Unicorn's cock throbbed and pulsated in her hot mouth, growing more powerful and twitchy by the second, hinting at the slowly-building pressure forming inside the beast, its climax rapidly bubbling to the surface. Even though the beast said it wouldn't, it started to buck its hips and thrust into her mouth; its cock plunging into her tight throat and nearly causing her to gag, her head-bobs growing faster and faster until-

''M-Mmph?!'' Shigure's eyes widened as thick ropes of cum shot into her mouth.

The wolf-girl hastily pulled her head back, a startled cry leaving her lips as spurts of cum shot all over her face; its strong, almost sugary-sweet taste lingering thick on her tongue and tempting her to swallow it. Several more ropes of cum shot onto her collarbone and breasts, making Shigure shudder as it unloaded on her breasts, her skin tingling from the heat of its load.

''Ah...'' Shigure swallowed, her chest heaving with her deep breaths. ''W... Wow...''

Her cheeks darkened, running a trembling hand down her front and collecting the cum coating her fair skin. She shuddered at the strange feeling but didn't stop; slowly running her hand down to her breasts and rubbing the beast's seed into her skin, her breathing growing heavier from her own ministrations.

Neighing above her made Shigure glance up, blushing a rosy red as she found the Unicorn staring down at her – it's large cock still rock-hard and ready. A spike of anxiety shot through her but she quickly crushed it, and slowly stood up. Water lapped at her knees, leaving nothing to hide her bare pussy from the Unicorn's intense gaze, her cum-coated breasts rising and falling with her panting.

''G... Good boy...'' Shigure quietly murmured, shifting back.

The Unicorn followed her, slowly trodding closer as she wandered back towards the shoreline. Her heel soon hit dirt and she leaned back, laying herself down on the dry shoreline and presenting herself completely to the legendary beast. A shiver lanced up her spine as its gaze moved over her body, so intense she almost physically _felt_ it looking at her private parts, her folds quivering for attention. Unconsciously she opened her legs more; inviting the beast.

''Come on...'' Shigure murmured nervously, the grass tickling her back. ''You know... you want to.''

In response the Unicorn wandered closer, the water lapping around its knees before it partially climbed out the water – its front legs landing on either side of her head. Shigure gulped, her pale blue eyes trailing down to the beast's hard cock, watching as it masterfully angled its hips so that the tip of its long cock pressed against her thigh, slowly tracing her leg inwards. Anticipation bubbled inside Shigure and she had to restrain a groan, nearly squirming as she waited for its cock like a needy harlot.

The tapered tip pressed against her virgin folds and Shigure gasped, reflexively gripping handfuls of the wet grass. The Unicorn wiggled slightly, the tip worming its way between her untouched folds – before with a slow roll of its hips, the mythical beast slowly pushed its long, thick cock into her virgin pussy.

''H-Haah...!'' Shigure's eyes went wide as she gasped, arching her back off the grass as a rush of unadulterated _feeling_ lanced through her – pleasure, pain, and a myriad of unnamable sensations shooting through her womanhood like lightning.

Her whole body buckled as the Unicorn pushed deeper, a sharp moan rising from the wolf-girl's lips as the Unicorn took her first time; spreading her inner walls apart with its large size. Pain teased her pelvis from being stretched so widely, but pleasure swiftly followed; her mind melting as the Unicorn's cock worked its way deeper into her womanhood. It stopped when only a third of her pussy was filled, almost as if giving her time to adjust; before it reared its hips back and plunged in again.

Shigure couldn't contain the sharp, pleasure-filled moan that left her lips; her aching back arching even further as hot pleasure flooded her pussy. She could barely breathe through the sensation, her very skin tingling as the Unicorn buried itself into her pussy, forever making her unable to accept a cock other than its own. She wasn't sure if she could even get herself off anymore, her own fingers seeming to infinitesimally small compared to the beast's cock.

''Ahh... o-oh gods...'' Shigure gasped out breathlessly, ripping the grass out the dirt. ''H-How are- _oh my god-_ ''

The Unicorn bucked its hips, suddenly plunging its thick length even deeper inside Shigure – eliciting a sharp moan from the wolf-girl as it buried itself deeper inside her pussy. Any pain she felt melted in seconds, becoming a burning pleasure that threatened to turn her into a moaning mess, her whole body heating up from the sheer pleasure the Unicorn was giving her.

Her breasts tingled from having the Unicorn's cum against her skin, instantly tempting Shigure to grab her breasts – moaning deeply as she fondled her own chest, her fingers sinking into her round boobs and squeezing roughly. Her back arched and she bit her bottom lip until it bled, mewling through her teeth as the Unicorn plunged its cock into her sensitive womanhood once more.

''Mmph...'' The wolf-girl exhaled sharply. ''More...''

The Unicorn obeyed, suddenly bucking its hips again and eliciting a startled gasp from the wolf-girl, eyes bulging as the tip of its cock hit her cervix; stuffing her completely. Her legs spasmed from the deep penetration but she didn't have time to recover before the mythical beast bucked its hips again, burying its large cock into her pussy all the way to her cervix; a quivering moan leaving her open mouth as it fucked her so completely.

Another mind-melting rush of pleasure shot through her pelvis, drawing a deep moan from Shigure lips and making her eyes screw shut, enduring the wonderfully full sensation as the Unicorn fucked her – moaning loudly as she fondled her own breasts, uncaring if anyone heard her. She didn't care. Her mind was practically melting from having such a huge cock inside her, she couldn't care less if the entire world was watching her.

''Ahh~ More~!'' Shigure pleaded breathily, desperately grabbing her nipples and tugging on them – mewling at the tingling pleasure that shot through the perky pink nubs.

The Unicorn gruffed and moved its hips faster, pounding into her comparatively small pussy and bringing the wolf-girl to new heights of pleasure, her voice growing hoarse from how much she was moaning; voice cracking and wavering mid-moan. She clamped her jaw shut and swallowed the saliva in her mouth, lubricating her throat only to cry out a second later, mind-melting hotness shooting through her womanhood as the Unicorn plunged into her folds once more.

Breathlessly Shigure shook her head side-to-side, a bubbling pressure rapidly swelling inside her pelvis. She stubbornly pushed it down, moaning as she tried to hold back her fast-building orgasm – wanting to enjoy the Unicorn's cock for as long as she could. But her body betrayed her; pleasure flooding every nerve inside her curvy frame from her fingertips to her nipples, her breasts heaving into her hands as she endured the wild pounding, her pussy quivering around the Unicorn's cock until-

''A-A- _Ahhh~!_ '' Shigure all but _wailed_ as her orgasm rushed through her naked body, her mind going blank as she came.

The Unicorn neighed and pounded her pussy even harder, battering against her cervix over and over again; until the tip breached her deepest parts. Shigure's eyes bulged and she _screamed_ with pleasure, her mind nearly breaking as the Unicorn's ample cock hit her womb – before it came, shooting thick ropes of cum directly into her womb, each rope of cum so intense her nerves went numb and her lungs refused to take in air, her body paralysed by the divine pleasure.

Nearly ten seconds of utter thoughtlessness past before Shigure snapped out of it, collapsing back against the wet grass and gasping in deep, heavy lungfuls of air; her naked body twitching and writhing against the grass as powerful aftershocks travelled through her curvy frame. The wolf-girl whimpered as the Unicorn reared its hips back, pulling out of her cervix and out her pussy completely, leaving her feeling so incredibly empty it left her wanting it back inside her again, just to satisfy the aching emptiness she now felt.

''Ohh...'' Shigure groaned, closing her weak legs and rolling onto her side, panting heavily. So much cum had been shot inside her that it was already leaking out, bubbling past her hypersensitive pussy lips and dribbling down her thighs.

Dimly she rolled onto her knees, shivering as the Unicorn's cum leaked down her legs thanks to gravity. She stayed like that for a long minute, groaning to herself as she mentally recovered from the best fuck of her life – which wasn't saying much it was her first, but she had a feeling very few would ever top it.

Suddenly she felt something prod her ass cheek, causing a rosy blush to dust the wolf-girl's cheeks; blushing darker when she glanced over her shoulder to find the Unicorn mounting her. ''H-Hey... wait, we just...''

The wolf-girl's eyes widened when its cock poked her asshole, its intent becoming clear. ''Wait, I'm not read- _HYAA!_ ''

A startled shriek left Shigure's lips as the Unicorn rolled its hips, penetrating her asshole. Her mind briefly went completely blank as raw pleasure overloaded her mind, the discomfort and pain quickly swept away by the sheer pleasure that shot through her lower half. Her knees buckled as the beast gave a slow, experimental thrust, spearing itself deeper into her asshole and threatening to break her apart with its sheer size.

''N-No...'' Shigure gasped, her buckling knees finally giving out – sending her flat against the grass, yet the Unicorn didn't pull out. If anything it only encouraged it.

Shigure gasped, her back arching and pushing her bare chest against the grass as pleasure lanced up her spine – a deep, quivering moan fleeing her parted lips as the Unicorn buried its cock inside her again. Despite just impregnating her the beast was still as hard as a rock, its ample length slowly plunging in and out her asshole with slow, rhythmic thrusts. Each buck of its hips buried itself deeper inside, and unlike her pussy she didn't have a cervix to stop it.

''Mm... o-ohh~'' Shigure gripped rough handful of dirt, moaning like a bitch in heat as the Unicorn pounded her ass – the grass beneath her tickling her breasts pleasantly.

Her pussy quivering and ached for attention, still so sensitive after having been fucked. In a burst of lust Shigure shoved a hand underneath her self, burying three fingers into her pussy and crying out with pleasure; fingering herself aggressively as she took it in the ass. The Unicorn only seemed to grow more aroused from her self-pleasuring, gruffing and bucking its hips even rougher; plunging its thick cock deeper into her asshole and stretching her rear to accommodate its large girth.

''O-Oh... n-nooo~'' The wolf-girl whined, fingering her quivering pussy feverishly, a wonderful pleasure burning inside her. ''I... I-I can't~!''

With a sharp cry Shigure climaxed for the second time, her honey squirting out around her lithe fingers even as she kept plunging them inside herself with single-minded lust. The Unicorn didn't slow down however, continuing to pound her tight asshole even while she orgasmed, making her sharp cry evolve into a shrieking wail of pleasure as her mind was overwhelmed by mind-shattering hotness.

Shigure could do nothing but plant her forehead against the grass, gasping in deep gulps of air between throaty moans as unimaginable pleasure filled her very being, unable to think of anything but the cock in her ass. Nothing else mattered; not Genzou, not money, nothing but the beast pounding her mattered. Even as it reached as deep as it could go the Unicorn wasn't out of tricks yet, something Shigure swiftly found out as the beast's cock began to throb inside her; nearly _vibrating_ inside her ass.

''O-Ohh~!'' Shigure cried out, clawing at the dirt with her free hand. ''H-Harder!''

The Unicorn obeyed, slamming itself into her tight asshole so roughly Shigure nearly screamed, writhing beneath the beast as it fucked her. Pleasure burned in her pelvis and threatened to build into something greater, a gasp tearing free from her lips as she felt a _third_ orgasm building, her inner walls quivering and clenching around her fingers; reminding her she still had three fingers buried up to the knuckle inside herself.

Shigure mewled lustfully and jammed her fingers into her creampied pussy, furiously fingering herself and only heightening her mind-breaking pleasure, her honey coating her lithe fingers as she swirled them around inside herself. Her hips buckled as a strong pulse of pleasure shot through her, the Unicorn's cock throbbing inside her ass and prompting her to yank her fingers out, instead furiously rubbing her clit.

''A-Ah~! I-I can't- _oh god-_ '' Shigure arched her back as her pussy burned with ungodly heat. ''F- _Fuck~!_ ''

Her lust-driven cry echoed around her as she climaxed _again_ , her inner walls clamping tight around her fingers and her asshole clenching around the Unicorn's pulsating cock. The magical horse gruffed and suddenly bucked its hips roughly, _slamming_ itself into the wolf-girl's asshole and eliciting a carnal scream of pleasure from Shigure, wailing as the finally beast unloaded into her ass.

''A-Ahh...!'' Shigure writhed as ropes of cum filled her asshole, her muscles all quivering as pleasure teased them.

The wolf-girl remained frozen stiff for several long moments – before finally going slack with a dull moan, her mind thoroughly exhausted from her back-to-back orgasms. She came so many times she didn't even think it was possible she could anymore, her body so exhausted and run dry.

''Ohh...'' Shigure moaned as the Unicorn reared back, its cock sliding out her asshole.

For a long few moments, the naked wolf-girl was left in a daze, panting heavily. Then the nearby shrubs rustled – and her master, Genzou, poked his head out.

The wrestler took one look at her, then at the Unicorn, then back to her. His hand swiftly rose up, giving her a toothy grin alongside a cheeky thumbs-up.

''Excellent taming, Shigure! Unorthodox, but excellent!''

Shigure only moaned incoherently in response, tiredly flipping her Master the middle-finger.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; this whole thing was inspired by the lake scene in the anime. Can't say what episode it was from, since I originally saw the clip from a 'funny moments' video, but I'm sure any watchers of the show will know.


End file.
